


Come

by Magic_fate



Category: No Fandom, Original Work, Poetry - Fandom, freeform - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Other, Ownership, Possession, Short work, and, lyrical, poem, prison of the heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:28:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7470885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_fate/pseuds/Magic_fate





	Come

Come to me

           Come Closer

                      Come away

 

Find a place in the abscess of my heart.

Bring your misery and half-uttered sorrows closer.

I'll remember you in the morrow

and draw a cross on the chart

Where my miserly treasure convulses

            Within an assailing enclosure

                       

                         Where it is forced to stay.


End file.
